Sakura Color
by ciu-chan
Summary: Terima kasih, maaf, tak apa, aku mencintaimu, kata-kata yang terucap hari ini. TImeline after Link Joker ends. Kaichi. Drabble.


**Cardfight! Vanguard bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : cerita absurd, mungkin OOC, dibuat sambil ngantuk.**

**A/N: Timeline setelah Link Joker berakhir.**

* * *

Angin yang mengacak rambutku merebut pandanganku dari buku, sehingga mataku jatuh ke sebuah sungai. Air jernih berwarna biru, menampakkan segala makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Dengan sadar mengikuti aromamu yang terbawa angin musim semi. Bunga sakura menebarkan kelopaknya, memberikan kesan lembut.

Diriku yang terus diliputi kepalsuaan dan keangkuhan, terus memandang punggungmu yang lama-kelamaan menghilang. Takut melihatmu pergi, aku pun beranjak dari kursi kayu tua ini

Kau tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi aku terus mengikutimu. Kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit cepat, dalam diam mengikuti ke mana pun kau pergi. Kali ini aku berjanji, tidak akan kehilanganmu lagi.

Rambutmu yang bergoyang dan terhiasi kelopak bunga, membuatku tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tersenyum. Lihat, kau tersenyum cantik sekali bersama teman-temanmu.

Berlari-lari kecil di taman, sambil tertawa riang. Kududukkan diriku di sudut taman kau berada. Mataku tak lepas dari dirimu.

Andai saja akulah yang membuatmu tersenyum, itu salah satu keinginanku dalam rangka membahagiakanmu.

Air matamu yang membasah di pipi, pemandangan itu yang kulihat ketika aku membalikkan badan. Meneriakkan namaku dengan suara yang bisa kau capai. Diriku yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini, membuatku membenci diriku sendiri.

Terperangkap di sudut matamu, kau berbalik, lalu menyunggingkan senyum terkejut juga lega.

Berkata bahwa kau senang aku telah kembali seperti semula. Merengkuh tubuh kecilmu di dekapan ini–tanpa sadar kulakukan.

Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan, tidak benci akan angin yang memisahkannya dari pohon. Seperti dia yang masih mau menerima diriku meski sudah kulukai berkali-kali. Kau akan bangkit kembali, tidak peduli matahari bersinar atau tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kau terdiam di sisiku, bergandengan tangan melewati bunga sakura itu. Yang berada tepat di pinggir sungai jernih. Aromanya menyamarkan udara malam yang menyesakkan. Ini pertama kalinya, kau berjalan bersamaku, hanya berdua. Di tengah kegelapan malam, cahaya lampu yang tidak mencapai tempat kita berjalan, menampilkan sosok lain dari dirimu.

Senyuman polos yang masih ada dan telah berkembang seiring diasah pengalaman. Suara ringan yang nyaman di pendengaran, serta rambutmu yang terlihat segar dengan potongan pendek. Kugenggam sejumput, kucium sejenak, menikmati waktu yang seakan berhenti.

Aku berdiri, mencelupkan jemari ke dalam air. Merasakan dinginnya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, kau terkekeh. Meskipun akan tiba waktunya, kau dan aku berpisah, membuat jurang di antara kita berdua–sederhananya aku ingin bersamamu. Selamanya sampai waktuku tiba.

Kau menarik tanganku, pulang. Melewati pohon sakura itu lagi, menyentuhkan telapak tangan ke batangnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan.

Kueratkan genggaman tanganku padamu, memberikan kehangatan kecil. Melihatmu yang tersenyum, kulepas jaket coklatku dan memakaikannya–yang tentu kebesaran di tubuhmu.

"Terima kasih," ucapmu merapat ke diriku. Sekali lagi kau tersenyum sebelum kubalas dengan senyuman samar.

Suatu saat nanti kau akan lepas dari diriku, pergi entah ke mana. Terbang bersama keinginanmu, namun kau memutuskan untuk tetap kembali ke sarang, tidak melupakan yang telah kau jumpai.

"Maaf."

Satu kata untuk memecah kehangatan yang ada, menghilangkan senyumanmu. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh itu menyebar di dada. Air mata itu datang lagi, kututup mata, tidak kuat melihatnya. Kau mendongakkan wajah, menggeleng dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan sampai kita jatuh terduduk tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

Kuusap rambutmu, membiarkan kau menangis sampai puas. Meluapkan perasaan rindu, sayang, benci, kesal, sedih dan semuanya di bahuku. Memberikan jejak air mata di bajuku, tanda kau peduli padaku.

Angin yang sempat berhenti tadi, kembali berhembus. Mungkin kaulah yang mendatangkannya lagi. Air mata yang tidak mampu kukeluarkan dari dalam hati, kaulah yang menggantikannya.

Namun sekarang telah berhenti, digantikan tatapan mata penuh cahaya. Menghentikan otakku bekerja, menarikmu hingga kedua bibir kita bertautan. Memberikan kehangatan singkat yang terasa selamanya. Tidak mau kehilangan kelembutan itu, kudorong kepalamu hingga ciuman ini semakin dalam. Kau tidak berontak tetapi larut dalamnya, menerima semuanya tidak peduli akan keegoisanku.

"Tak apa."

Ucapmu ketika napas ini habis, menyapu ingatan pahit ke bagian terdalam yang ingin dilupakan, tetapi masih menyisakan luka.

Kuantar kau pulang, tiba di rumah tanpa kurang satu pun. Mengembalikan jaketku, kemudian melambaikan tangan. Mengatakan selamat jalan, dengan harapan esok kembali bertemu.

"Kai-kun," panggilmu menghentikanku. Kedua mata biru itu memandangku dalam-dalam, seakan mencoba memahamiku. Jika suatu saat nanti, mata biru itu mati dan tidak menampakkan cahayanya lagi, apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku menggeleng, mendekatinya, mencium dahinya, kemudian tersenyum. Saat aku menutup mata ini, ingatanku tentang dirimu akan muncul lagi. Senyumanmu tak akan pernah kulupakan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mulai menyadarinya, mimpiku semakin mendekat, hingga aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari ini. Semua pikiran buruk, entah akan kalah dari siapa pun, terutama darimu, atau kau membenciku karena keegoisanku, atau lenyap dalam kesepian–berulang kali menghancurkanku. Namun halangan seberat apa pun, aku terus berjuang, demi mencapai dirimu. Aku jadi teringat akan dirimu kala itu. Mengejarku yang acuh tak acuhnya mendorongmu pergi secara verbal. Bayanganmu itu tak pernah hilang dariku, aku senang kau tak berhenti berharap. Kasih sayang, yang pernah kurasakan dulu, kembali muncul. Aku bisa merasakan debaran itu. Aichi, aku ingin terus bersamamu.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Aichi..._


End file.
